1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to combination locks generally and also to steering column locks operable by a combination lock.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Others have suggested the use of steering column locks activatable by a combination lock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,104 discloses a steering column lock comprising a combination lock which operates a locking bolt. In the locked position, the locking bolt extends through the outer casing of the steering column and into one of a plurality of notches provided in a locking cylinder secured about the steering shaft. The steering shaft is freed for rotation relative to the casing by rotating the combination lock according to the proper combination which draws the locking bolt out of the notches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,935 discloses another steering column lock operable by a combination lock. As disclosed in the patent, the steering shaft is held against rotation relative to the casing by a pair of locking arms, each having a plurality of teeth which mate with corresponding teeth on the steering shaft. The locking arms are pivotally secured to one end of a frame which is secured to a housing for movement relative to the steering shaft. The other end of the frame is secured to an armature. The armature is partially disposed in a solenoid which is energized by the battery of the vehicle through a switch operable by the combination lock. When the solenoid is energized, the armature and the frame are pulled toward the solenoid. This pivots the locking arms away from the steering shaft thereby freeing it for rotation relative to the casing.
Still other steering column locks operable by combination locks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,378,335, 1,826,235, 1,970,541, 1,326,149, 1,948,913, 1,976,724 and 3,794,796.